Pokemon XY&Z The Greatest Trainer and The Ancient Legend
by DatBrara
Summary: A boy who these abilities that can make him very powerful, and maybe even unstoppable. As Ash and his friends cross his path, and make a friendship with him, they put themselves in a situation they will not get out of. But, as they thought stuff were gonna be better, it doesn't. As all the 7 regions are at risk, thus awakes a legend, that can take on the threats (This is a remake)
1. chapter 1

**(This story is in a remake, and i'll try to make it better than the other one. The original was "Pokemon XYZ The Forgotten Friend, And The Guardian". I made another one called "Pokemon Teen Life" (Idk if i should remake that). So, if you have any suggestions for this story, or for a new one, you can PM me, or just write it in a review.**

 **Ash's Age** : **16**

 **Serena's Age: 16**

 **Clemont's Age: 15**

 **Bonnie's Age: 8**

 **The Mysterious Trainer's Age (Name will be said in the story): 17**

 **(Btw, this is before the Kalos League, and the Team Flare arc)**

 **Narrator: _Ash has_ _just won his 8th gym badge. Now, Ash and his friends are on their way to a festival, but... a rumor is around that a mysterious trainer is around, and he is very powerful._**

 **Chapter 1: Introduction.**

"Hey Ash, good job at beating Wulfric, his Mega Abomasnow was very strong... but your Greninja managed, and got a better winning chance when you guys synchronised." Said Clemont with a smile

"Thanks Clemont! So, where do we go next guys?" Asked Ash

"There's a battle tournament somewhere around here i heard, but it's basically a festival, but there is something like a battle tournament within the festival." Says Clemont while trying to think where it was located.

"Guys, it's close by. Look, see?" Said Serena while pointing at the location on her map.

The group made it to the festival, and found a lot of cool stuff. Ash went straight for the food with Pikachu, and separated from Clemont, Bonnie and Serena. Then, Bonnie left... to bother the pokemon around in the area of the festival.

"Serena!! Let's go get some new outfits for our pokemon!" Said Bonnie with joy.

"Okay, let's go!" Said Serena while running with Bonnie to the closest shop with festival only clothes.

"Wait, don-... **Sighs** i'll find Ash, i'll leave the girls alone." Said Clemont to himself.

So about 7 minutes later Clemont finds Ash and Pikachu all stuffed up and passed out.

"Ash... Ash... Ash!" Says Clemont loudly while shaking Ash"

"Huh?!?!" Screams Ash while accidently back hands Clemont in the face, and then falls backwards onto Pikachu.

When Ash fell onto Pikachu, he thunderbolted Ash and Clemont. They both fell.

"Uhhh... sorry Clemont." Said Ash

"It's alright, i think i shook you too rough" Said Clemont.

Ash got up, and put his arm out for Clemont so he can boost him up. Clemont took his hand, and Ash pulled him up. Ash and Clemont went to go see trainers fight. They watched an exciting battle between a Garchomp, and a Swampert. The Swampert won easily due to a lot of training from the looks of it. While Ash and Clemont was watching the battles, they overheard 2 girls talking about a really tough trainer, that never lost a fight before, as far as they know. Ash does need to train, and battling someone like that so, Ash can improve his skills.

"Hey excuse me, who is that really strong trainer your talking about?" Asked Ash

"We don't really know exactly. All we saw a guy in a robe, with a hood over his head, with a Raichu." Says one of the girls.

"We did see him battle someone though. But, it was short, because he won so fast." Said the other girl.

Ash is kinda surprised. Someone, is around here, and is very powerful. Ash needed to find him, and maybe ask for advice to get stronger.

"Do you know where the last time you saw him?" Asked Ash

Both of the girls pointed behind them.

"Thanks. Come on Clemont, lets go!" Said Ash

"Wait hold on Ash. This trainer sounds pretty tough, but i think you can handle him. Plus, we need to get Serena and Bonnie." Said Clemont

"Oh yeah... where are they anyway?" Asked Ash

"I don't know, last time i saw them, they we-... Nevermind, here they come" Said Clemont pointing behind Ash.

Ash looks behind himself, and see's them with frowns.

"What's the matter guys?" Asked Ash and Clemont at the same time.

"We couldn't find any cute outfits for my pokemon and dedenne" Said Serena with a frown.

"Yeah, they are all ugly" Said Bonnie with a mad tone.

"Hey Bonnie, it's alright. You'll just have to find a better place with better clothes." Said Clemont with his hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

" **Sighs** Okay Clemont, i'll wait" Said Bonnie with a frown.

"So Ash, you wanna spend time together or are you occupied?" Said Serena while staring at Ash with lovely eyes

Ash, and Clemont had a very confused expression, but Bonnie... she had a evil smirk while staring at Serena.

"Huh?! Wait i mean!... Uhhh we don't really spend time together, like just you and me." Said Serena quickly while blushing.

"Well Serena, i would i like to do that, but i gotta find this trainer, and i don't wanna lose time" Said Ash while running to the direction of the trainer.

"Ash wait!" Said Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena at the same time.

When they caught up with Ash, and they told Serena and Bonnie about this trainer, they both were interested to meet him, but yet, shocked. Ten minutes into the search, the group saw a Riolu, and a youngster on the trail. They went into the woods before Ash could get his attention. Ash then remembered someone, a friend who had a Riolu, well... he had to wait for him to turn ten to actually claim that is his Pokemon, but it was his dad's to keep for him.

"Hey Serena, did i ever tell u about my friend Jack from Kanto? Asked Ash

"Hmmm... i don't think so?" Said Serena with confusion

"Well, he was a good friend of mine. He had a Riolu... he got it from his dad from his trip to Sinnoh region. He had short dark brown hair, and he always made jokes, really funny one's." Said Ash

"Wait, oh nevermind i remember you talking about him, i was thinking about someone else. What about him?" Asked Serena

" **Chuckles** Well... i never saw him since i was eight years old. That was 2 years, and 5 months before i met Pikachu **Ash pets Pikachu** , and then one month later you moved. So, that was eight years ago. I just... really miss him." Says Ash

"It's alright Ash, i know that he was a good friend of yours due to the stuff you guys did... i'm sure you will see him again, i know you will. You just gotta wait for it." Said Serena with a smile and her hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Yeah your right, i just gotta wait" Said Ash with a smile.

So, about 20 more minutes into the woods, they couldn't find him, then suddenly, an explosion is heard from a distance. Ash decides to run towards it to see if someone is in trouble, or maybe it's that trainer. Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie all run after Ash. They all stop righr behind Ash, to see a girl picking up her Blossom, and running to the nearest Pokemon Center. All Ash sees is this teen, with a black robe, the hood over his head, and you can barely see his face. He has a Raichu right next to him, and as he turns around to leave, Ash confronts him.

"Wait!" Screams Ash

The mysterious trainer stops to listen to what Ash has to say.

"I heard your so tough, and i need to train for the Kalos League. It basically means i wanna battle you" Says Ash with determination.

The mysterious trainer smirks, then turns around and points towards Ash then, his Raichu runs towards the battle field. Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont are all speechless, and shocked to see Ash confront a trainer like that so easily.

"Pikachu, i choose you and use iron tail!" Says Ash.

"Volt Tackle." Says the mysterious trainer with a hidden voice.

They both collided and both landed back onto the ground.

"Wait wait, you gotta have a referee, and that will be me. This battle will be a 3v3, and remember, when your 3 pokemon are fainted, the other trainer wins." Says Clemont.

The battle begins.

 **Thats it for this chapter, and i hope you liked it! I'll definitely continue this series if i get good reviews on it. It took me awhile to write, and think on what to add to make it better. Plus, this is basically my second story i wrote ever (Well, third. This is a remake of the original one i made), so please no hate. If i messed up, please tell me and say it nicely. Again, if you have any ideas for this story, or for a new story i'll read them, and MIGHT consider them. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I'm sorry that i didn't make chapter 2, and i was so busy that i completely forgot about this. The one's who are reading this, i hope you_ _like chapter 2 and 3 (Chapter three may come out after chapter an hour or more after) With all being said, i hope you enjoy this!_**

 _ **Narrator: After arriving at the festival, Ash and Clemont heard about an** **mysterious and powerful trainer, Ash went to find him with his friends. Then, out of nowhere, an explosion occurred, and that made Ash and his friends run towards it. Only finding a girl had lost to a trainer... but it's that mysterious trainer. Ash easily confronts him, and challenges him. The battle begins...**_

 **Chapter 2: The Battle**

"Pikachu use quick attack!" Said Ash

The mysterious trainer snaps his fingers two times to say dodge.

'Ok... he does something like Diantha does. I gotta think of something fast!' Thought Ash

"Rain dance" Said the mysterious trainer with a hidden voice

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Said Ash

The mysterious trainer allowed the thunderbolt to hit Raichu, but didn't hurt him.

'How didn't that hurt Raichu?!... must be lighting rod... what am i going to do? I can only use iron tail and Quick attack' Thought Ash

"Thunder" Said the mysterious trainer with a hidden voice

Thunder hits Pikachu directly due to the Rain dance, and does more damage due to Raichu holding in the power from that Thunderbolt.

'Did he already have a strategy?! Just from knowing i chose an electric type?! He is sure good, but i gotta do better!' Thought Ash

"Pikachu, run around Rachu while using quick attack!" Said Ash

Pikachu starts running really fast around Raichu. The mysterious trainer watches Pikachu closely.

"Volt tackle" Said the mysterious trainer with a hidden voice and spinning his pointer finger in a circular rotation.

Raichu starts running really fast aswell, but running in a small circle in Pikachu's circle. Raichu starts to line up with Pikachu... side by side.

Serena, and Bonnie have a worried expression. This trainer is very powerful, and knows how to make other pokemon look weak. But Clemont... he is just analyzing how the mysterious trainers way of battling... how he does stuff. Ash is waiting for him to command a move.

The mysterious trainer clicks his tongue, then Raichu hits Pikachu with that volt tackle. Ash is surprised

"Focus blast" Said The mysterious trainer with a hidden voice

Raichu hits Pikachu with focus blast, knocking Pikachu out.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Raichu wins." Said Clermont

Ash runs to pick up Pikachu

"You did good Pikachu" Said Ash while putting him right next to Serena and Bonnie. He runs back to the field, and ready for the next battle. Ash sends out Talonflame. The mysterious trainer randomly swaps Raichu for his Charizard.

"Dragon claw" Said the mysterious trainer with a hidden voice

"Talonflame use steel wing!" Said Ash

Talonflame dodges dragon claw, and hits Charizard with steel wing, and comes back around to hit Charizard again.

"Grab it" Said the mysterious trainer with a hidden voice

Charizard grabs Talonflames wing with its mouth, and hurting itself at the same time. Then, Charizard slams Talonflame on the ground.

"Talonflame get up and use brave bird!" Said Ash

"Air slash" Said the mysterious trainer with a hidden voice

Right before they connect, someone interrupts by using Hyperbeam on both Talonflame and Charizard.

Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont are surprised. The mysterious trainer returns Charizard, and turns around to run but a Tyranitar, a Salamence, and a Garchomp corner him. Ash then finally notices its Team Plasma, and Team Galactic.

"Team Plasma and Team Galactic?! What are guys doing here?!" Asked Ash

"Its none of your concern kid. And don't try anything, or we'll take you aswell." Said one of the Team Plasmas grunts

Ash then returns Talonflame, and they all surrender due to being out numbered. A few of the grunts put handcuffs on the mysterious trainer, and is about to put him in a van, but a pokemon appears above them, but it looks all black, not allowing anyone to know who it is. But all they know it has a body shape of an machoke.

"What pokemon is that?" Asked Serena

"Yeah what is that?" Asked Bonnie

The mysterious pokemon uses an unknown move, and it causes Team Plasma and Team Galactic to run off leaving the mysterious trainer. Then, the mysterious pokemon vanishes, leaving Ash, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont curious. Ash runs to the mysterious trainer to help him up. The mysterious trainer takes his hand and says something.

"Sorry but, i need to go, it's urgent. But, next time we meet again, we are continuing our battle." Said the mysterious trainer with a hidden voice

"I'm counting on it! Until next time." Said Ash with excitement

Then, the mysterious trainer and Ash his friends walk away in a different direction.

"He was sure really tough. Like, how he had a plan just from knowing ur using an electric type. You should train Ash, so next time you'll have a better chance of winning." Said Clemont

"Your right Clemont. But i am so hungry" Said Ash

"Pika pikaaa" Said Pikachu while rubbing his stomach

"Ik a place, it's not that far from here but, it has really good food!" Said Serena

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Said Ash

Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie all start running, but like always, Clemont is so slow.

"What is so special about this trainer Giovanni?" Asked a tall guy while looking at a big screen with the mysterious trainer on it

"He has this good bond with 2 of his pokemon. Well, 2 things... he is disruptive, and powerful. So, we need to get him and use him for our needs Lysandre." Says Giovanni

"But, what makes him so disruptive and powerful?" Asked Lysandre

"You ever heard of Trainer and Pokemon fusion?" Asked Giovanni with a grin

 **Okay, that is it for Chapter 2! If you have any suggestions for the story, just PM me or put it in your review and i may consider it. If i did something wrong, please tell me, i need to improve lol. And sorry for not making any update on the story, i have been so busy. So, until text time!**


End file.
